landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Friends For Dinner
"Friends For Dinner" is a song, sung by the kids in the film The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, as Chomper goes off to find food for his friends. Meanwhile, the rest of the kids, minus Littlefoot, still are unsure whether to trust him, since he is a Sharptooth. Even though he obviously meant to say having friends over for dinner. In the TV episode, "The Brave Longneck Scheme", the song is performed just before they devise their plan to use Chomper (acting the part of a savage sharptooth) to trick Rhett, a young longneck who constantly brags about his adventures in fighting Sharpteeth. While the lyrics themselves aren't exactly gory or graphic, they certainly draw up some potentially disturbing mental pictures. It is also notable for containing many references to modern foods. Lyrics The Mysterious Island Chomper :Friends for dinner. I'm gonna have Friends for dinner. I'm gonna get A couple of those, A couple of these, Things from the bushes, And things from the trees, I think they're yucky, But I know they'll please My friends for dinner. Together (Except Chomper who is gathering plants for his friends.) :Friends for dinner. Littlefoot :He just wants to have Friends for dinner. Cera :He wants to have Threehorn soup. Petrie :And Littlefoot stew. Cera :You won't think it's funny, When he chews on you. Littlefoot :That's not a very nice thing to do Together (Except Chomper who is gathering plants for his friends.) :To have friends for dinner! Littlefoot :He can't eat vegetables, Only meat. Cera :He'll munch and he'll crunch Those little duck feet. Petrie :If he just eats Spike, Wouldn't that be enough? Ducky :He would spit out Cera, 'Cause she's too tough! Cera :Spoken:Hey! Together (Except Chomper who is gathering plants for his friends.) :Friends for dinner. Don't wanna be Friends for dinner. Ducky :We'd rather sink in the mud, Petrie :Fall out of the tree, Cera :Roll like a rock Right into the sea. Together (Except Chomper who is gathering food for his friends.) :One thing we know We don't wanna be Is friends for dinner Cera :He'll gnaw your arm And he'll nibble your leg Littlefoot :But we've known Chomper Since he was an egg Petrie :He'll bite off your beak Ducky :That would hurt Cera :Petrie pot pie Petrie :And Ducky dessert Together (Except Chomper who is gathering plants for his friends.) :Friends for dinner Don't wanna be Friends for dinner Cera :Don't wanna be Spike a la mode Petrie :Or Liver of Duck Chomper :I wonder if this tastes good Together (Even Chomper except he's on a different scene from his friends.) :Yuck! Cera :You know you've run out of luck Together (Except Chomper who is gathering plant for his friends.) :When you're friends for dinner' Chomper :Friends for dinner Littlefoot :Just friends for dinner. Together (Except Chomper who is coming back to his friends in the Stinky place.) :Friends for dinner! The Brave Longneck Scheme Together :Friends for dinner Chomper :Pretend to have friends for dinner Cera :We'll say he wants Threehorn Soup Littlefoot :And Littlefoot Stew Petrie :It might be funny when he chew on you Chomper :That's not a very nice thing to do Together :To have friends for dinner Chomper :Friends for dinner Together :Don't wanna be friends for dinner Ruby :Don't wanna be Spike a la Mode Ducky :Or Liver of Duck Chomper :Ya think Rhett tastes good? Others :Yuck! Together :You know you've run out of luck when you're friends for dinner Cera :Friends for dinner Littlefoot :Friends for dinner Chomper :My friends for dinner External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBBzrlcBQlA Video clip of the The Mysterious Island version of the song] at YouTube.com Category:Songs Category:Songs by Anndi MacAfee Category:Songs by Aria Curzon Category:Land Before Time TV series songs